Listen
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for VioletEyedPrincess WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: The boys are angry and there is only one way to resolve it.


**Warnings**: angry!boys, make-up sex, barebacking, bottom!Sam, in control!Dean, schmoop, use of endearments

* * *

Sam was pissed off. He was pissed off because Dean was pissed off. Pissed off at him for _killing_ the damned boggart they'd been hunting.

Dean had yelled for him to run when they were in the woods, boggart not even two steps behind him in the form of a clown. When he didn't move, Dean yelled at him and pushed him out of the way.

It had gotten a hold of Dean; taken on the form of Dean's worst fear: his little brother going dark side. Dean had hesitated, didn't wanna shoot something that looked like him so it had gotten the upper hand.

Dean had been able to hold it off, told him to shoot it when he didn't have a clear shot at the thing. Sam didn't want to accidentally hit his brother so he waited until he knew that Dean was clear. He took aim and got two shots off, two silver shells, one in its head and the other in its chest.

The monster went down like a sack of rocks and disintegrated before Dean even caught his footing.

That was when things went downhill. Dean had glared at him and stormed off, through the trees and underbrush until they got to the clearing where they'd parked the Impala. The drive back had been silent aside from the blare of AC/DC through the speakers.

They made it back fairly quickly and Sam was still pissed. He huffed as Dean climbed out of the car without a word, shutting the door louder than necessary. He composed himself before climbing out of the car, didn't need to blow up at Dean; knew Dean was going to express enough anger for the both of them.

Sam pulled his own key out of his pocket when Dean closed the motel door behind him. He sighed as he slid the keycard through the slot, slowly opening it, not surprised to find Dean standing on the other side, arms crossed over his chest, stance firm, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What, Dean?" he asked, sliding the keycard back into his wallet and then setting it on the card table. He watched Dean as he took off his jacket, hanging it over the back of one of the chairs and then sitting on the edge of the card table.

"Why the _fuck_ can't you listen to me, huh?" asked Dean, not moving from his spot in front of the door. "Can't follow one _goddamned_ order to shoot the fucker and-"

"And the boggart is dead, so who gives a shit, Dean?" asked Sam calmly, annoyed whenever Dean got in his super protective mode.

"I don't care that it's dead, Sammy. You don't fucking _listen_. It could've killed me and then who the fuck was gonna watch your ass?" asked Dean, approaching Sam, shoulders tense.

"You think you know everything, Dean. But I could've shot_ you_ and would have been in the same situation."

"That's not even _it_, Sam. _Christ_," groaned Dean, planting his hands on Sam's shoulders and pushing him toward the bed, pushing down on his shoulders and climbing on Sam's lap when Sam sat. He curled his palms over Sam's jaw and made sure he had Sam's gaze. "When we're on a hunt you gotta fucking _listen_ to me."

"_Dean_," sighed Sam, definitely annoyed with his brother, now. "You—_fuck_," he moaned, breath hitching as Dean rocked against him.

"Don't have a fucking problem listening when I have you like this, _do _you?" asked Dean, rocking against Sam again, post hunt adrenaline running rampant in his veins, bloodlust making his dick throb, fading anger not doing anything to deter his arousal.

"_No_," answered Sam, not resisting when Dean curled his fingers around his wrists and pinned them to the mattress, still grinding against his rapidly hardening cock.

"Love it when I take control in the bedroom, don't you, baby brother?"

Sam swore; he knew his brother's game, to distract him with the promise of sex whenever either of them was upset. And it . Fucking. Time. "_Yes_," he moaned, splaying out on the bed, Dean pushing him back and settling between his thighs.

"Hang on my every word, don't you, Sammy?" said Dean, leaning over Sam and letting the words fan across Sam's neck.

"_Fuck_," growled Sam, hips tilting up and grinding against Dean's.

"We're going to, little brother. Only when I say, though," said Dean, brushing his mouth across Sammy's jaw, flicking his tongue along the shell of Sam's ear.

"Dean, _Jesus_," breathed Sam, moving to curl his arms around Dean's body, only to have his brother pin his arms above his head.

"Don't move, Sammy. I'll take care of you. Promise," said Dean, winking at his little brother and then pressing their mouths together, moaning against Sam's lips, tongue rubbing against his own. He looked at their position and said, "Well, hang on, you gotta move."

Sam rolled his eyes but moved anyway, wriggling until Dean was able to push the comforter down to the end of the bed.

"_Now_ don't move," said Dean, smirking when Sam didn't, only movement the heavy rise and fall of his brother's chest.

"Dean, come on," moaned Sam, cock aching in his jeans.

"What was that, Sam? Thought you just asked me to do something," said Dean, ignoring his brother's words in favor of working Sam's jeans down his legs, dropping them on the floor and then sliding his palms up the sides of Sam's legs, fingers teasing beneath the hem of Sam's boxer-briefs.

"Dean, _I-_"

"You…?"

"_Please_."

"That's more like it," said Dean, bending over, licking at Sam's cock through his underwear, hard, and bulging out the front of his shorts.

Sam groaned, hips hitching when Dean palmed his hips, holding him down as his big brother sucked kisses up the length of his cock, underwear damp from precome and Dean's saliva.

"So fuckin' hard for me, little brother," whispered Dean, grinning up at Sam and rubbing his palm over his brother's length, Sam's twitching hips causing him to smirk.

"Oh _god_." Sam's fingers twitched above his head, wanted to get his hands on his big brother but Dean's command not to move kept his arms in place.

"Want me to get 'em off, little brother? You'd love it if I took off your underpants, huh? Stroke your dick, lick the head and take you in my mouth."

"_Dean, Jesus_."

Dean grinned and tugged at Sam's boxer-briefs, pinning Sam's hips when his little brother tried to hurry the removal of his underwear. "Nuh-uh. What did I say?" he asked, tossing Sam's underwear on the floor along with his baby brother's jeans.

He teased his thumbs over Sam's exposed hipbones, humming when Sam bucked. He slid his hands up Sam's shirt, a mumbled 'lift' and he tossed Sam's t-shirt on the floor with the rest of his brother's clothes.

"_Dean_," huffed Sam, so much louder when Dean wouldn't let him move. "Dean, _please_." Louder, yes. More loquacious? Definitely not.

"Mm, want me to get naked? Take my clothes off for you?"

Sam nodded and reiterated. "_Please_."

"Don't think so, baby boy," said Dean, planting his hands on Sam's wrists and leaning over his brother, hips rocking against Sam's, wringing a low moan from Sam's swollen lips.

"F-_fuck_," swore Sam, friction of Dean's jeans against his dick making his hips jerk, another buck and he cried out. "_Please_, Dean…"

"Stay. Don't move," said Dean, smiling at his brother and sucking the head of Sam's dick, making his brother moan before standing and slowly shucking out of his clothes, dragging his over-shirt from his shoulders and tugging his t-shirt over his head.

"Christ, Dean," groaned Sam, toes curling in the sheets, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip at the sight his brother made.

Dean grinned and toed off his boots, hips shaking as he pushed down his jeans.

"Dude, don't play," moaned Sam, hips bucking as his brother dragged a hand down his chest and cupped himself through his underwear, cock hard and obvious beneath the worn fabric of his boxer-briefs.

"What was that, Sammy? Want me to play?" Dean smirked at Sam and dragged his thumb over the length of his cock, moaning exaggeratedly and then sliding his hand into his underwear, fingers curling around his dick and stroking, once, twice—

"I hate you," groaned Sam, rocking up against his brother when Dean splayed on top of him again.

"I _really_ doubt that," answered Dean, sliding his hand between them and rubbing Sam's dick through his underwear, smirking at his little brother when Sam's dick twitched.

"Jesus, Dean, _just_," groaned Sam, lurching up and pushing at his brother's underwear, groaning when Dean's dick slapped against his flat stomach.

Dean sighed and kicked out of his underwear, roughly pulling at Sam's and dropping his faded boxer-briefs on the floor. He pushed Sam back onto the bed and pressed down on his brother's wrists. "What did I say about moving?" he asked, voice a low rumble in his chest, face centimeters away from his brother's, could feel how quickly Sam was breathing against his cheek.

"Not to," answered Sam quietly, hips hitching as Dean ground against him, neck arching as he tipped his head back.

"_Exactly_,"said Dean, pressing Sam's wrists harder against the mattress, grinding down harder against his baby brother.

"Dean, _Christ_."

"Definitely going to be a religious experience," mumbled Dean, pulling back from Sam. "When I say don't move, I mean it, kiddo."

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, hated it when Dean called him kiddo when they were doing _this_. Hated the way it made his dick harder and his heart race.

Dean curled his fingers around Sam's shins and pushed his brother's legs up and apart, as wide as they could go until Sammy whimpered and then just a little farther.

Sam moaned and his back bowed, hissing when his brother pressed on his knee and told him to lift his hips. He did as Dean asked and grunted when Dean shoved two pillows under his hips.

"Not getting much, little brother," whispered Dean, trailing his hands up Sam's sides as he leant over Sammy, lips brushing Sam's as he spoke.

Sam's heart skipped a beat and he rocked up against Dean.

"Gonna make you feel it, Sammy. Know you're still loose, but you're gonna _feel_ it, little brother," said Dean, slowly dragging his hips against Sam's, cocks sliding wetly between them.

"_Fuck_."

"Exactly," said Dean with a wink, pressing his mouth against Sam's, fucking into his brother's mouth with his tongue. He smiled at Sam and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's cheekbone, relishing the slight blush that spread across Sam's face.

He pulled two of his fingers into his mouth and slicked them with saliva, rubbing them over Sam's hole. "All you're getting," said Dean, easing them into Sam's body, carefully scissoring his digits apart, curling them and rubbing the tips over Sam's prostate, felt the squish of his come that Sam wasn't able to clean out. "Still have some of me in you, huh."

"_Dean, goddamn_."

Dean spread his saliva and jizz around as best as he could, pulling his fingers out of his brother when Sam moaned and told him to get on with it. "You calling the shots, now?" he asked, smacking Sam's thigh and smirking at the way Sammy's body jerked in surprise.

"_No_," groaned Sam, narrowing his eyes at his brother, but licking Dean's palm and fingers when his brother waved his hand in front of his mouth.

He watched as Dean licked his fingers, too, spreading his precome and their saliva down his length as he jerked his dick.

"_Want it_," panted Sam, fingers twitching, needed to get his hands on his brother, but knew if he tried Dean would further delay them fucking.

"Do you?" asked Dean, sliding his right arm under Sam's knee and pushing it back, spreading Sam open. He guided his cock to Sam's hole and rubbed his cockhead against the muscle, teasing Sam's entrance until Sam pressed down against him, head slipping into his brother's body with a little effort.

"_Fuck_," gasped Sam, back bowing when Dean pressed further into him, curling his hand around his wrists when Dean settled balls deep. His knee was practically by his ear and the stretch made it feel like there were flames licking up his muscles, but the stretch of Dean's dick inside him felt so _fucking_ good the burn in his leg was only a dull throb compared to the pleasure shooting through him.

"Shit, _Sam_," growled Dean, circling his hips, letting Sam adjust for a few moments before he pulled his hips back and thrust back in, to the hilt and then grinding against Sam's ass.

"_Fucking hell_, Dean…" moaned Sam, wrists slick with sweat under Dean's fingers, felt the drip of perspiration down his throat as they started moving together, the sharp, deep buck of Dean's hips making his heart pound and his chest flush.

"That's it, baby boy, fuck yourself on my cock."

"Dean, _god_," husked Sam, surprised when Dean freed his wrists and hooked his other arm under his knee, spreading him further so his big brother could thrust harder and deeper.

He curled his arms around Dean's neck, fingers raking down his big brother's back when Dean brushed over his prostate, knew his marks would be there days later.

"Jesus, Sammy, fuckin' kiss me," growled Dean, leaning up and biting Sam's jaw, moaning against his brother's lips when Sammy opened his mouth, teeth nipping and tongues rubbing, kiss as rough as the movement of their hips together.

Sam was grateful when Dean dropped one of his legs, even more grateful when Dean took his cock in hand, hard jerks contrasting the smooth swipe of Dean's thumb over the head. Dean thumbed his frenulum and he cried out, hips jerking at the sensation. He rocked into the circle of Dean's fingers and ground down on his brother's dick, laughing breathily when Dean moaned against his chest.

"Gonna come for me, Sam?" Dean tightened his fingers around Sam, smirking when Sam cried out his name, entire body jerking upward as Sam's abdomen tightened.

"_Yes_, fuck!" moaned Sam, digging his nails into Dean's shoulder blades as his orgasm spread through his veins, cock shooting hot and messy between them.

"Goddamn, Sammy, _fuck yes_." Dean's eyes fluttered closed, Sam's muscles tight and rippling around him as he milked Sammy for all his little brother was worth.

"Dean, come on, come _on_," moaned Sam, fisting his hands in Dean's hair, wrenching his brother's head back and catching his big brother's gaze. "_Do it_."

Dean grunted, hips jerking twice more before he moaned his brother's name and filled Sam with his release. "_Fuck_," he gasped, burying his face against Sam's throat, dropping Sam's other leg and flattening himself against Sam, tangling his fingers in Sam's messy hair.

"No joke," rasped Sam, petting Dean's head as they caught their breath, body loose with pleasure.

Dean laughed and levered off of his brother, kissing Sam's chest before splaying out next to Sam, grinning stupidly at his brother when Sam gave him a look that said 'don't make fun' before scooting back against his chest. He flipped onto his side and threw his arm over Sam's waist, tucking his other arm under his head, nuzzling the back of Sam's neck.

Sam let out a slow breath and covered Dean's hand on his stomach, muscles fluttering when Dean teased his fingertips through the beginnings of his pubes.

"We alright?" asked Dean, letting out a slow breath and looking over Sam's shoulder at his little brother, smiling when Sam laughed.

"Dean, I already forgot what we were pissed off about in the first place."


End file.
